Characters
On this page, you'll find out about The Legend of Legacy's seven heroes. It'll give some insight on their starting stats, main affinities, and default parties. It will also give a bit of insight into each hero's story and their motives on why they've come to Avalon... WARNING: This section of the Wiki does contain spoilers of every character's opening and ending, and any special events involving them directly. 'Meurs the Elementalist, Age 27' thumb|link="The last of his kind, able to speak with the elementals. He travels the earth with the spirits as his guide..." '' '''Base Stats HP: 60 SP: 6 Attack: 4 Guard: 6 Support: 10 Default Party: Meurs, Bianca, Garnet Default Party's Build: Right off the bat you are given a tank and a support. Meurs is a great alternate tank as his HP scales rather quickly. He is also a great caster as he has an affinity to each element. He also has a decent SP growth, allowing him to spam some sword skills. Garnet is the teams main tank. Yes she has good attack, but Meurs has a low guard and Bianca is squishier than a soaked sponge. She gains HP at a decent rate, and even has an affinity with water. I don't think characters have specific affinity levels, but Garnet seems to have a very high affinity for shields as she awakens so often when blocking. Holy warriors usually are the tanks anyway. Bianca... Being honest, she holds this party back by being absurdly squishy. She is fast, has affinity for practically every weapon, decent SP growth and support but she doesn't deal damage all that well and she can barely take damage also. This party lacks a definite healer. Nobody has an affinity for healing items which can cause trouble down the road. Your best bet is to leave healing with Bianca who has the speed, even if you can only heal 50. Meurs is a decent attacker but he can't carry the party and needs the support from Bianca. What am I getting at you ask? Rush. This party is designed for a blitzkrieg-style of fighting. Since Bianca won't be able to keep up with the healing, you need to rush the enemy so that you sustain very little injuries. All told, you CAN do it, if the RNG is with you. It isn't a bad team, it just has a lot of weaknesses. If you want a hard run, take Meurs and never swap Bianca out. Personally, Liber makes a perfect replacement for Bianca. Crowd control, healing affinity, speed, healing affinity, power comparable to Meurs, healing affinity....Did I mention that he has healing affinity? Story Intro: Meurs is standing on a cliffside, looking out over the ocean. Looking at the sky, it can be seen that a stream of elementals is flowing out to an island, most definitely Avalon, in the distant horizon. : "The elementals are gathering... Or are they bring drawn in? Why there...? Why would the spirits converge in one place? What is that island? Something is about to occur... Wind, do you feel it too?" Meurs gets on a ship and sets sail for Avalon... Story Ending: 'Bianca the Girl with Amnesia, Age Unknown' 'thumb|link="A mild, gentle girl, who awoke tragically to find her memory had vanished. Still, she maintains her optimism..." Base Stats HP: 40 SP: 4 Attack: 4 Guard: 8 Support: 8 Default Party: '''Bianca, Eloise, Filmia '''Default Party's Build: Story Intro: Bianca is unconscious in the light of a cavern resembling the Desert Hollow (strange, as it's submerged at the start of the game) and slowly wakes up. She leaves and walks along the shores of Avalon... : "When I awoke, I was alone." Bianca continues her wandering into the Hidden Forest and stops... : "My name is Bianca, but that's the only memory I have. How did I get here...?" Her traveling brings her up to a large Spirit-Perch of Water, to which she looks up at... : "Is this place my home? Am I meant to be here? Bianca is shown wandering through the town of Initium... : I wandered the woods, lost and alone, until I reached a small town. There I learned that I was on the island of Avalon... I am Bianca, and I known the answers I seek are out there. Somewhere on Avalon, the island of the gods... I will find the answer, I know it! No matter the cost... Story Ending: 'Liber the Treasure Hunter, Age 18' thumb|link="Always in search for treasure, he is spirited and idealistic. His integrity and chivalry often gets him into trouble..." Base Stats HP: 50 SP: 7 Attack: 4 Guard: 5 Support: 13 Default Party: '''Liber, Meurs, Eloise '''Default Party's Build: '''When playing as Liber, you're going to find out one big thing about his default party: Magic. Without changing the party up from other recruits, you have a load of versatility innate to the party in the case of Charms. For starters, you have affinities across all three party members, with Liber as Water; Meurs as all Water, Air, and Fire; and Eloise as Air and Fire. While some scoff at the somewhat low damage output of Charms, you get oodles of utility with all the debuffs you can throw out through them. Another thing is that if Charm heals aren't your bag, you have two Healing-affinity users in Liber and Eloise, which always proves useful if you need big heals when you're losing out on a tug-of-war for the Water contract in some fights. Then you've got plenty of variety here in weapons in the case of Liber and Meurs. Both are capable in Short Swords and Bows, making them your primary damage dealers, with Meurs acting as your main tank due to not just his affinity in Shields, but also the possibilities of the defensive arts awakening from Short Swords and Staves. Eloise will probably be relegated to having Air Contract duty and lots of heavy casting support, as her only weapon affinities are Fists and Staves. That's not a bad thing though, as Elven Shot can lower art damage and Ball Lightning can inflict Fear for lots of fun damage output. But yeah... If you like a focus on Charm variety, Liber's starting squad definitely has it in droves. '''Story Intro: '''Liber is in a unknown tavern with a colleague of his, stuffing his face with untold amounts of food while being told the latest scoop. : "So, Liber... ya hear the rumors?" : "Yeah, of course! ...Er, what rumors?" : "About the Star Graal!" Liber stops stuffing his face... : "Star... what-now?" ...only to continue as his friend chides him. : "Geez, didn't ya hear about the island that surfaced up in the Northern Sea? They're calling it the island of the gods...!" : "Oh...! THAT island! Gods, yep, gotcha...!" : "The rumors go that there's a legendary artifact somewhere on the island: the Star Graal. In the stories, they say it grants eternity." : "Eternity, huh...? Yep. Sounds good." : "Word on the street is it's either eternal life or eternal wealth... Either way, not too shabby!" : "Not too shabby indeed... --Hey, you gonna finish eating that over there?" : "...Anyhow... It's all just talk! No one's seen the Graal. Actually, most people who go LOOKIN' for it don't even come back! *sigh* So I guess we know what that means, right?" : "Yeah, we... um... What's it mean?" : "It means someone's just been spreadin' rumors! I heard they built a whole town on the island... Someone's lurin' people in with phony rumors, and those poor saps are just helpin'em build a town!" : "Psh! How can people be so gullible...!? Hahaha! What morons!" : "Yeah, they also spread other rumors about gods livin' on the island, and elementals... Guess those suckers'll believe just about anythin', right? Ha!" : "Gods, elementals, and the Star Graal, huh...?" Liber finally stops eating and stands up from his stool with a cocky look on his face. : "RIGHT! IT'S OFFICIAL! I'm going to Avalon!" : "Huh!? Seriously, Liber...? Don't tell me ya actually believe this crud! You're gonna get yourself eaten by a monster! ...Or worse!" : "Well, then I'll just have to kill the monsters first! You know me! I don't like to waste time over-thinking minutiae! My mind is set!" : "*sigh* Yeah, I learned my lesson tryin' to stop ya in the past..." : "Stupendously dangerous isle of Avalon, here I come! Oh, sparkling Star Graal... I can practically smell you from here! You're mine!" Liber sets sail on a ship and heads for Avalon to search for the Star Graal... '''Story Ending: 'Garnet the Templar, Age 20' thumb|link="A knight of the Holy Order, she swears absolute loyalty to her country and her church. Her focus will not falter..." Base Stats HP: 80 SP: 8 Attack: 8 Guard: 9 Support: 4 Default Party: '''Garnet, Owen, Meurs '''Default Party's Build: As per any usual game logic, the Templar is your tank, Owen is both a tank and a damage dealer, Meurs is the same, less so on tanking but massively so with sheer HP. I don't know much about affinities and whatnot, but Garnet is best used as the party tank for this due to how easily she gains shield skills. As she also has affinity for water.... you can see the logic in making the tank a back-up healer. Despite her starting attack of 8, she doesn't gain SP all that well. The lack of SP really lowers her ability as an attacker, so you should keep her as the main tank since Owen can handle damaging and Meurs doesn't gain guard all that much. Owen should be focused on dealing the major damage but he is also your primary healer due to the affinity with healing items. As for Meurs, he is great with learning the different elemental skills as well as highly damaging short sword skills. His HP growth is substantial enough that he serves as a good back-up tank when Garnet is hurting. Even though Meurs isn't as strong as Owen, he is versatile: his HP makes him a decent tank, he has affinity with all elements which makes him a great support unit, he has a good SP growth as well making him able to spam damaging skills while Owen takes a breather! With this party, every base is covered! You have 2.5 tanks, Meurs being .5 as it is only his HP that makes him a tank. You got a healer, Owen, who is also a tank so he can hold his own. You have 2 attackers, Owen and Meurs. You also have a caster, Meurs, to keep that water contract on your side! Damage, tanking, healing and magic! What more could a party need? Story Intro: ' Holy Order of Emilia, Knights quarters (Garnet and man are walking down some sort of hallway) Garnet: A mercenary...!? Surely, we don't need to rely on someone like that. Garnet: We can conduct the investigation of Avalon by ourselves. ???: It's a church decree. It is alreadty decided. ???: This is, indeed a delicate matter, yes... but it is also of the highest importance. (Garnet takes a running step towards the man) Garnet: Exactly! And... ???: You are permitted to do as you wish on the island. ???: If you encounter the man we've hired, please do your best to get along with him. ???: Garnet, the Order of Emilia depends on this mission. This is a holy war! ???: They're calling it the isle of the gods...! We mustn't allow such blasphemy to go unchecked! ???: Failure will not be permitted. Garnet: Yes, your Holiness. I will not let the Order down, no matter what. ???: Then we are all counting on you. I'll be waiting for the good news. (Garnet sets sail to Avalon) 'Owen the Mercenary, Age 36 thumb|link="Known by many as "the Baron", his prowess in combat is legendary. There is no job he will refuse if the price is right..." Base Stats HP: 90 SP: 5 Attack: 5 Guard: 14 Support: 4 Default Party: 'Owen, Garnet, Filmia '''Default Party's Build: '''If there's one thing about Owen's default squad, it's raw power and protection. He starts off with a Longsword, which provides him plenty of hitting power, but don't let that scare you off from trying out other weapons on him, as his only real weaknesses are Fists and Bows. He can also be quite the tank for your group too, even with Garnet being your starter in that position, as well as a great healer due to his affinity with Healing Items. Garnet fills a similar role as Owen, as she only fails in Axe and Staff use. Add on the fact that the two of them have the highest starting HP in the game and you've got plenty of beef. Finally, there's Filmia, who comes in with a very nice starting Attack level and excels at everything but Fists and Shields, making him a bit of a main DPS roleplayer and a back-up healer through Water Charms. One glaring weakness with this group, though, is element variety. Garnet and Filmia only have Water as an affinity, and Owen only has Air as his affinity, leaving your group with no true, dedicated, Fire specialist in magic. Still, don't let that stop you in trying to teach one of them some basic Fire Charms, or just have them in charge of Fire Contracting with a shard of Berserker Rage equipped alongside it, as in the late game, Owen should be more than capable of getting buffed with said Charm and do utterly insane levels of damage you probably never thought possible. Another weakness is that no member in the default squad is particularly good at gaining more SP, but that's offset with the fact that you're really good at getting HP, and when I say HP, I mean you're going to have three hardy fighters who can dish out the physical damage and take it too. If you want to break faces hard, Owen's squad is a great pick. 'Eloise the Alchemist, Age 24 "A seductive young lady, eagerly researching the secret of eternal youth. Perhaps her kind nature is just an act..."' '''Base Stats HP: 70 SP: 10 Attack: 7 Guard: 10 Support: 5 Default Party: 'Eloise, Liber, Owen 'Filmia the Frog Prince, Age Unknown thumb|link="The heir to a lost kingdom no longer to be found in Avalon, he remains well-mannered and often bursts into song..." Base Stats HP: 70 SP: 5 Attack: 10 Guard: 4 Support: 7 '''Default Party: '''Filmia, Bianca, Liber